User talk:Jim Logan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Jim Logan page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 03:09, September 25, 2010 hey jim its me john My full advice. This is alot of my advice. *Always remember to sign your messages by clicking the Signature button. *When you edit pages, always remember to use CAPS when needed. Periods, spaces, and commas are suggested. When your writing a story, when someone says something... remember to say whos saying it and also use a ' between the sentaces. For example : ' Do you like rum? ' Asked Jack Sparrow. ' Rum isn't... exactly my type. ' said Elizabeth. *I try to ask Piplupower or Matthew Fireskull before doing something MAJOR. *Dont use bad words. They get you in trouble. *Be nice and dont make stuff up. Dont write something like ' This is the best guild. ' on your guild page. There is no best guild. *I just recently became admin, so i might not know everything. i g2g its gettting late 04:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots I dont know where to get my screenshots, if u know where i get them please tell me Captain Jim Logan 11:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Lord Leon Fan(using Captain Jim Logan as a screenname) Screenshots If you are windows XP or mac it should be: #C drive #Program Files #Disney #Disney Online #Pirates Online #Screenshots If you are windows 7, it should be: #C Drive #Program Filesx86 #Disney #Disney Online #Pirates Online #Screenshots 12:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) reporting im reporting you for vandlising a page nvm wait, nvm who erased all my hard work and editing i made on the birgade museum!? NO You can't just put ur name on the list. YOU ARE VOTED IN. And what you did is called vandalism. Ill cast a vote for you, but don't let me catch you adding people that aren't voted on the list again. Warhawk1 20:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It it makes itself. 03:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well 1: I'm moving onto Wizard101 and 2: I'm tired of potco. Slappy356 00:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) uh Well idk what i will do with him. Either i give him to my friend or i delete him. Slappy356 00:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Helllo Jim sup V.1 I don't mind if your cousin uses the V.1 account. I just don't want you to use Captain Jim Logan, Captain Jim Logan 2 and V.1 to edit. 12:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jim i just wanted to tell u i accept the invitation as keeper of the code :D and btw thanks ) Original Brethern Court. We are thinking about deleting it because it is so similar to the 5th Brethern Court page. At this point, we are keeping the page. Your cousin didn't do anything that I know of. 13:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) np. Not a problem! As an admin, i fix and edit alot of things, so if you ever need an edit that you want help with or cant do, just ask me. Besides, im trying to edit greatly anyway. 02:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi hey its me John fatbeard keeper of the code ive made a new acount cuz my original won was banned for won year( THATS LAME) just to let u know and Saturday um is eight-Nine AM pacific time Captin John Fatbeart Hi 2 When do you want to meet? I can get on pirates soon. 22:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please stop adding yourself into my friend's list on Kat Bluebonnet's page. The people on that list have been friends with me for a long time. No offense but you aren't on my friend's list right now. I had to delete you to make room for more people. 21:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Um yeah I don't control Jack Swordmeance. I am just a member of the 5th Brethern Court because he needed a girl for Elizabeth Swann. Both of the Brethren courts are seperate and we didn't even know about your "Original Brethren Court". I know that you said your court was first but stop fighting with Jack. Keep me out of this worthless fight. I can and will ban you if you keep fighting about whose court is the real court. 00:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok I won't ban you unless you do something wrong. Please leave this alone. The courts are completely different. 00:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) could you do me a favor? Please punch your cousin leon for me HE IS DELETING STUFF ON MY PAGE Peace to pirates and co and Ugh Just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoying . 02:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sven Daggerbones British Parilament I can't put your name on the British parilament page. Jack Swordmeance made the page and he decides who is a member of the group. You can ask him if he needs a repesentive of a country or whatever. Talk to Jack Swordmeance. 19:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Why not? Just don't change anything on it. Go ahead and add yourself to the Members list, with your country of choice (make sure it isn't already taken, also, use the old name. For example, if it was the US, you would say the "West Indies mainland" or "The Western colonies") ~ Jack Swordmenace IDK if your mad im sry bro you no me its Baron Munchousin i just wanted some badges oh Check out my page tell me how you like it Hey Capt. Jim sure ill help ye John Categories We already have a category called Fan Locations. We don't need a category called locations or places. Next time ask one of the admins if you want to create a category. 19:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What place are the developers making? Any infomational pages should go on the Pirates Online Wiki. 19:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC)